Look What You've Done
by Xonielle
Summary: Isabella vai a Nova York na intensão de reconstruir sua vida. E se manter longe de problemas é sua regra número um, mas ela está lutando para não quebrá-la pois sua obsessão por seu chefe, Edward Cullen, pretende colocar tudo a perder.


Bom, minha primeira fanfic que posto aqui. Depois de muito tempo sem escrever nada, estou um pouco enferrujadinha mas dá para o gasto. Espero que gostem da fanfic, e blah blah blah.

Isso é apenas para vocês conhecerem a minha versão de dona Isabella Swan. Então, divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Eu gosto da manhã. Mas acordar cedo não é bem meu forte. Mas por muito tempo preferi a noite e a forma como as estrelas pintam o céu e não fazem muito a não ser brilhar mas silenciosamente te observam e te chamam pra conversar, liberar teus medos, tuas dores, quase como melhores amigas fariam. Mas de qualquer jeito, gosto da forma como o sol brilha e meio que me chama pra viver. Gosto de sentar no meu canto com minha xícara de café e observar.

Meus olhos percorrem a rua através da janela, apenas vendo as pessoas indo e vindo, conversando, rindo, vivendo. Eu gosto das pessoas. Gosto de observar e absorver. Observá-las havia se tornado meu passatempo preferido. Mas às vezes prefiro ficar longe delas. Há milhões de pessoas boas no mundo e isso não é novidade, mas também o mundo está lotado de pessoas que acordam com veneno escorrendo pelos lábios, correndo pelas veias, e é dessas pessoas que eu rezo para nunca mais ter que me envolver, porque um dia ou outro você acaba se magoando na vida, não tem como correr mas evitar por um certo tempo é melhor. Mas é essencial na vida, assim como trabalhar.

Uma boa parte das pessoas reclama por ter que trabalhar mas eu vejo isso como uma coisa boa, pois não há nada como você não depender de outros. Trabalhar é cansativo mas, pra mim, no fim do dia isso é recompensado. E hoje, após tantos dias longe do mundo, estarei voltando a minha vida normal e isso enche meu peito de algo que quase chega perto a felicidade.  
>Um pequeno miado me puxa de meu mundo de pensamentos e me trás um sorriso.<br>- Bom dia, pequena Aiko. - Saudei minha companheira, uma pequena gata Ragdoll que eu havia pego a pouco menos de 5 meses. - Hoje, você vai ficar um pouco sozinha mas a noite a mamãe volta, okay? - Dei uma pequena acariciada no topo de sua cabeça branca e macia, rindo um pouco de mim por falar de forma tão infantil com uma gata. Mas confortavelmente não sou a única.  
>Dei uma pequena olhada em meu relógio, que marcava 7:20 e corri para deixar minha xícara de café em cima da pia, peguei minha bolsa, as chaves do apartamento e saí. Morar em Upper East Side foi uma das melhores escolhas que já fiz. Quando cheguei em Nova York, me senti totalmente fora do lugar, igual ao Nemo, minha primeira prioridade era encontrar um lugar para ficar e logo encontrei um bom apartamento em Tribeca, minha segunda prioridade era encontrar um emprego e bem, isso foi um pouco mais complicado, por mais que eu quisesse trabalhar, tinha medo de não ser boa o suficiente. Porém, após meses, decidi que era hora de sair da minha faixa de conflito e seguir a vida, quando encontrei um emprego, foi em Midtwon, na C&amp;M Corporation, onde eu seria assistente pessoal do todo poderoso Edward Cullen e novamente, precisei me mudar, e acabei por ficar em Upper East Side que é a poucos passos do Central Park, é cercado de boas lojas e á poucos minutos de meu trabalho. E em pouco menos de 30 minutos, eu já havia chegado no trabalho, para meu primeiro dia. Minhas mãos tremiam de nervosismo mas eu tentava não demonstrar isso as pessoas, enquanto passava pelo hall do edifício e me dirigia ao elevador. Lauren Mallory, assistente pessoal do vice-presidente Emmett Cullen, estaria a minha espera para me guiar nesse primeiro dia. Assim que o elevador abriu suas portas, entrei e me direcionei para o canto, enquanto um grupo de 10 pessoas entravam e me encaravam, com toda a certeza observando a 'novata'. Apenas abaixei minha cabeça e encarei meus sapatos. Que esses 52 andares passassem rápido.<br>- Ei! - Senti um leve toque em meu ombro e levantei meu rosto, encontrando uma linda moça loira e com a pele maravilhosamente branca, sorrindo para mim. - Você deve ser Isabella Swan, certo?  
>- Ah, sim, sim. E você seria…?<br>- Tanya. Tanya Denali. - respondeu, enquanto estendia a mão em minha direção. Dei um pequeno sorriso e a apertei, enquanto me perguntava como ela saberia meu nome. - Sou amiga de Lauren, ela me contou que finalmente haviam encontrado uma assistente pessoal para Edward e disse-me que você era um doce de pessoa, então por nunca tê-la visto aqui, sendo que eu conheço todos da empresa, resolvi me apresentar. Espero que isso não tenha a incomodado. - explicou.  
>- Na verdade, me sinto um pouco mais aliviada com isso.<br>- Não se senta nervosa, creio que você irá gostar do seu trabalho. Se gostar de trabalhar pesado, então irá gostar do seu chefe. Mas tenho certeza de uma coisa: que você irá adorar o pessoal daqui. Gente, cadê as boas vindas da Isabella? - perguntou Tanya, um pouco mais alto. Todas as cabeças naquele elevador viraram-se para mim, todos sorriram e explodiram o elevador com um grito animado de "seja bem-vinda, Isabella". Senti meu rosto esquentar e apenas dei um sorriso pequeno, enquanto quase todos saíam do elevador, restando apenas eu e Tanya. - Espero que você fique conosco no seu horário livre, e por favor, não me ache uma louca. Até mais ver, Isabella. - despediu-se enquanto saía do elevador, um andar antes do meu.  
>- Bella. - eu disse, fazendo Tanya se virar confusa. - Me chame de Bella. - ela assentiu com a cabeça e então se foi. Então o elevador subiu mais um andar. E lá estava eu, pronta para enfrentar o que quer que esse trabalho me desse. Seja o que Deus quiser.<p> 


End file.
